


Harangue

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [42]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Harangue- a speech that is mean, nasty, or angryAhsoka was ill-prepared for her current duel with her Great-Great-Grandmaster, in both skill and wit.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 13





	Harangue

Ahsoka panted, gasping for breath as she stared at Count Dooku. She had been leading a squadron through a command ship when the Count of all people, showed up. She had ordered her squad on to complete the mission while she stalled the Count. The fight, for a duel required some semblance of equality, was taking everything in her power to stay alive. SHe thought Grievous was a hard adversary, but the Count made it seem like she was fighting a Jedi Knight instead of the feared Cyborg. To think that this man, nay, monster, was technically her Great-Great-Grandmaster, made her stomach churn. The man twirled his lightsaber dangerously, not having broken a sweat. Meanwhile, Ahsoka had rivulets of sweat running down her face and was furiously trying to blink it out of her eyes. If her masters didn't show up soon, she was good as dead.

"Oh, poor child. You can't even fight. Apprenticed to the Hero with No Fear, and yet you continually let him down."

Ahsoka, in spite of herself, growled, baring her fangs.

"Face it, you're a disappointment to this lineage."

It took all of Ahsoka's self-control to avoid charging the Sith right then and there. The main thing that stopped her was the thought that if she attacked, she would surely die. The two continued circling the other.

Circled. 

And circled.

"This game has gone long enough. I'll admit, you have fought valiantly. Foolish and sloppy, but valiant all the same. Too bad, it will all be for naught because you will fail. Your clones will die. You will die. And then I will kill your masters, but not before I show them your mangled corpse."

Silence fell on the two, the only sounds being the ship humming, Ahsoka's panting, and their feet on the metal floor.

"Foolish youngling, your demise is imminent, don't try and stop it."

"Dooku."

Just one word. One word was all it took for relief to swarm Ahsoka. She could recognize that voice anywhere. Her master had arrived and she was saved.


End file.
